


The Case of Kuroo Tetsurou's Puppy Love

by Avaetin



Series: The Case of Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei's Relationship (And How Everyone Questions The 'How's and 'Why's Of It) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, First-year!Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Third-year!Tsukishima Kei, a fic where everyone questions why and how Kuroo managed to get Tsukki to say yes, alternatively a fic where haiba lev does not understand the concept of "no"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaetin/pseuds/Avaetin
Summary: "Bro, you’re technically correct for the most part. But for the sake of my argument, you’re completely wrong,” Kuroo stated, earning an indignant squawk from the male.Third Year! Volleyball Captain Haiba Lev will never get the picture that Third Year! Volleyball Captain Tsukishima Kei will never be interested in him. Just as he or any others will never get why Tsukishima agreed to go out instead with First Year! Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou.





	The Case of Kuroo Tetsurou's Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kuroo Tetsurou!
> 
> This mini series is rather self indulgent. They will likely be short chapters that can stand alone on their own.
> 
> Italics - Flashbacks & Conversations over the phone

Dating the enigma that is Tsukishima Kei meant having a constant emotional battle between pride and - occasionally - insecurity.

 

Both emotions probably had to do with their slight age gap, and everything that was within that context. That troublesome age gap - or so Kuroo deemed it to be - was the root of all his  _ occasional _ insecurities. First and foremost, Tsukishima Kei was a third year whereas Kuroo Tetsurou was a first year. Second to that, Tsukishima Kei resides in Sendai, Miyagi whereas Kuroo Tetsurou resides in Tokyo. Those were the major points.

 

There were minor points Kuroo should not even bother himself with, but with dating Tsukishima Kei, all points might as well be considered as major. One of the said minor points was of Tsukishima Kei being a third year volleyball team captain whereas Kuroo Tetsurou was - in his perspective - just a mere first year student and new member of said sport at his institution. He was no newbie to the sport, but still...

 

The enigma that is Tsukishima Kei was also - with no exaggeration whatsoever - the most drop dead gorgeous being that Kuroo has even seen, will ever see, and the world will ever know. If there was that miniscule chance of  Antonio Corradini ever being resurrected, Kuroo would have the artist resculpt Adonis to resemble the third year - from those golden brown irises that always looked like molten pools of gold in Kuroo’s perspective, to those lusciously perfect, bow-shaped pink lips. And Kuroo could go on for days about how gorgeous his boyfriend was, but that would make it seem as if he was exaggerating his boyfriend’s beauty. Then again, it was not his fault that his boyfriend was just that  _ perfect _ .

 

Of course, his boyfriend’s physical attributes was the icing on the cake - being Kuroo’s boyfriend was  _ definitely  _ the cherry. Tsukishima Kei was already perfect just by being himself; Kuroo would not trade who he was for anything else. Kuroo took pride that his boyfriend was that strong, passionate and determined individual underneath all the layers of facade that he constantly adorned in front of others. Kuroo took pride that only he knew Tsukishima that intimately. That should appease him, enough to be at ease with their relationship, but his boyfriend was just too amazing that he had to question if he was worthy of such an amazing individual. It was not as if Bokuto did much to appease his insecurities when Kuroo confronted the guy of it weeks ago.

* * *

_ “Kuroo, I think you’re overthinking things. That comes from someone who was once in your shoes,” Bokuto commented as they seated themselves against one of the walls of the Shinzen High gymnasium. Naturally, with this joint training camp, Karasuno High School - his boyfriend’s high school - was here. Kuroo could not count the many times Coach Nekomata berated him for being distracted during the matches. It was inevitable, in a way. To see his Kei after a couple of months made Kuroo… well, not Kuroo-like. _

 

_ Yes, of course, Kuroo was in the same shoes Bokuto was once in. Except, Kuroo was not his volleyball team’s ace by first year. He definitely also did not have the luxury of being in the same school as his boyfriend like Bokuto was. _

 

_ “I mean, sure, I was all, “Do I really deserve the most perfect boyfriend in the entire world?”” Bokuto gestured at his said boyfriend as he made that statement. Said boyfriend - second year setter and vice setter, Akaashi Keiji - did not seem flustered at all, probably accustomed to his boyfriend’s antics. “It’s common to have those thoughts when your partner is just gorgeous and perfect, but hey, Akaashi assured me enough that I was more than enough for him, and I trust his words. Don’t you trust Tsukki when he said that to you?” _

 

_ “Bro, you’re technically correct for the most part. But for the sake of my argument, you’re completely wrong,” Kuroo stated, earning an indignant squawk from the male. _

 

_ “Kei is the most perfect boyfriend in the entire world,” Kuroo continued, pretending as if he had not heard his friend’s protest. “At least, for me. Sorry to say this, bro, but Akaashi-san’s beauty just pales in comparison to Kei’s. No offense.” A ‘None taken’ was uttered by the second year setter; a response that was almost inaudible over the sound of Bokuto’s immediate protest. _

 

_ “I won’t contest Kuroo on that,” Akaashi said in a low response to agreeing with the first year Nekoma student. “Of course, the natural blond and golden brown eyes add to Tsukishima-san’s… appeal. But there’s something about how Tsukishima-san moves, how he talks, and just everything about his conduct that makes him mesmerizing. How Kuroo managed to get Karasuno’s team captain to date him is beyond my comprehension though.” _

 

_ “Wow. Thanks for the confidence boost, and for ogling at my boyfriend, Akaashi-san,” Kuroo snorted, getting a slightly bit irked as the teen smirked faintly in return. _

 

_ “I don’t think you can even comprehend how lucky you are,” Akaashi continued, adjusting his position as his boyfriend cuddled up to his side. In his head, Kuroo was cursing at how unfair the two was - being able to oh so casually cuddle up to the other without any regard for the prying eyes of their teammates as well as of the other teams. _

 

_ “Tsukishima-san is… ‘unattainable’.  _ **_Was_ ** _ unattainable.” Akaashi corrected himself. “Most of us assumed he was dating his best friend back then. But when news of Yamaguchi-san dating Karasuno’s manager spread, it was as if everyone took that as their green light to pursue Tsukishima-san. Haiba-san has been pursuing Tsukishima-san since their first year, yet you are the one Tsukishima-san said ‘yes’ to.” _

 

_ If Kuroo was gloating back then, none of the two said a word of it. _

 

_ “That doesn’t stop Haiba-san from still chasing after him though,” Kuroo mumbled, glaring from his position at the other side of the gym where said Nekoma captain was busy chatting up his beau. If it was not for the fact that their captain could force upon him to do more drills, he would have sat with his boyfriend who seemed annoyed in the other man's presence. The only assurance Kuroo have of Haiba-san being near his boyfriend was that Tsukishima Kei could throw a mean punch if he wanted to. How Kuroo was aware of that was a story for another time. _

 

_ “I don’t think he will ever get the picture that Tsukishima-san will never be interested in him. Just as he or any of us will never get why Tsukishima-san is interested in you,” Akaashi stated bluntly. And though part of it was intended as a joke, there was that hint of curiosity as well; a need for a clarification. _

 

_ And Kuroo understood where that curiosity was stemming from. For even he wondered, why did Tsukishima Kei agree to dating him? _

* * *

_ “Your attention is drifting somewhere else again.” _

 

That response brought Kuroo back to where he currently was - in his room, watching the Jurassic World series at the same time on his laptop with his boyfriend who was in his respective home. Like this, he could pretend that Kei was beside him, and not hours away from his reach. Like this, he could pretend that he was not missing a certain special someone’s warmth.

 

_ “Is something bothering you?” _ When the movie sounds cut off from the other line, Kuroo was automatically prompted to pause the movie on his side as well. He wanted to dismiss the topic- pass it off as nothing - but such a move would only serve to divert the topic temporarily.  _ “If you’re not feeling well, we can continue this another time.” _

 

“No!” Kuroo exclaimed, probably a little louder than what he intended because he lowered his voice considerably as he continued to speak. “I’m… I’m fine. I just have something on my mind, that’s all.”

 

_ Some things which I probably have to rephrase a thousand times before asking. Otherwise, I’m going to risk being scolded by you or you not talking to me. _

 

“And honestly, if I’m feeling unwell, just the sound of your voice would heal me in an instant.”

 

The amused snort that he received in return had his lips curling the slightest bit in a fond smile. How much is one allowed to love someone? As sappy as it sounds - and Bokuto and his rarely-by-coincidence-helpful boyfriend would enjoy rubbing it in his face - Kuroo doesn’t think there would ever come a day wherein he would ran out of reasons as to why he loves Tsukishima Kei.

 

“I love you, Tsukishima Kei,” Kuroo could not help but breathe those words out spontaneously as he embraced one of his pillows tight against his chest, wishing that it were warmer; that it was something -  _ someone  _ \- else. “I really, truly do. With all of my heart.”

 

And while Kuroo knew that his boyfriend was not prepared to say such delicate words back so carelessly like him - Tsukishima stuttered with his words when he responded - it did not stop him from letting the words leave his mouth repeatedly, like a mantra, if only to make his boyfriend feel his love.

 

Dating the enigma that is Tsukishima Kei meant having a constant emotional battle between pride and - occasionally - insecurity. But, oh, it was all so worth it.


End file.
